


Una y otra vez.

by larrylocked



Category: grand master of demonic cultivation - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Casual Sex, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sex, Short One Shot, Top Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Top Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Bottom Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylocked/pseuds/larrylocked
Summary: Los deseos carnales pueden afectar a cualquiera, incluso a los reservados lideres de secta, Lan XiChen y Jin GuangYao.
Relationships: L - Relationship, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Kudos: 18





	Una y otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Les traigo un pequeño one shot. Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo sobre mdzs, así que espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este one shot me pertenecen, son parte de la obra Mo Dao Zu Shi.

Las respiraciones agitadas de Lan XiChen y Jin GuangYao traspasaban las delgadas puertas de madera, en los aposentos del primer hermano, dentro de las profundidades de Cloud Recess. 

De no ser porque Zewu-Jun residía alejado del resto del clan, todos estarían enterados de lo que estaba pasando, dentro de aquellas paredes, entre el suave olor a incienso y la delicada fragancia que se desprendía con el roce de sus cuerpos sudorosos. 

XiChen había despojado de sus ropas a GuanYao desde hace un tiempo ya, pero las suyas aún se aferraban a medio camino de sus hombros y su pecho, mostrando aquella pálida piel, dándole un espectáculo a su acompañante que le causaba deleite a la vista. 

Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa en abordar ese detalle. 

El pequeño cuerpo de su hermano jurado temblaba bajo XiChen, al tiempo que este último terminaba de invadir su interior por completo, con una firme embestida, abriéndose paso en su estrecho y ardiente interior, separando lentamente sus níveas y carnosas nalgas, y sosteniendo con fuerza sus caderas. Una vez se habían unido en aquel lugar, Jin GuangYao lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, entre ligeros temblores, dejando salir un sonoro gemido de entre sus delicados y rosados labios, en una combinación de placer con algunos dejes de dolor, el cual se coló a los oídos del mayor, subiendo aún más el calor en el lugar. 

Por razones que XiChen desconocía, el líder de la secta LanLingJin carecía de contacto físico con su esposa, Qin Su, desde hace un tiempo. Aunque no sabía los detalles, no quería indagar más en ese tema, ya que GuanYao le contaba lo que sentía que era suficiente, y no quería presionarlo a darle más explicaciones. 

Por lo tanto, de alguna manera, ambos terminaron acordando reunirse algunas noches por semana, para ir de cacería o tener discusiones nocturnas, y después, a puertas cerradas, aliviar su estrés de esta manera. 

Si bien, cada secta lidiaba con sus propios problemas, ambos trataban de sacar a las dos sectas adelante con la mayor eficacia posible, tendiéndose la mano para ayudarse mutuamente ante cualquier alteración. 

Aunque pareciera que ninguno de los dos llegara alguna vez a sentir algo parecido a la desesperación, debido a los semblantes tranquilos y cálidas sonrisas que mostraban a todo el mundo, el autocontrol de ambos culminó un día entre reportes de cacerías nocturnas y papeles repletos de quejas y demandas de ayuda. 

No recordaban cómo terminaron uno encima del otro, devorando sus cuerpos sobre el piso con notable desesperación y sed de placer, pero en el momento que se dieron cuenta, habían llegado a un punto sin retorno. Al día siguiente a ese incidente, lo hablaron con completa calma, y llegaron a la conclusión de que se debía a una salida bastante mundana para sacar la tensión de sus cuerpos, algo que no podía haberse evitado. 

A XiChen, al ser un hombre tan correcto, lo invadió el sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento, al darse cuenta que estaba ayudando a GuangYao en un acto de traición a su matrimonio, pero después de ser calmado por él, acordaron en que era una manera más de ayudar al otro, y así lograr que ambas sectas continuarán en buen rumbo, sin que el estrés nublara el juicio de alguno de los dos. 

XiChen no puso más resistencia, debido a que, en alguna parte de su interior, siempre había querido monopolizar a su acompañante, aunque nunca lo hubiera declarado en voz alta. Desde que lo conoció, había removido algo dentro de él, y saber que podía tenerlo al menos de esta manera, le causaba una satisfacción enorme. 

Tomando las caderas de GuangYao con más fuerza, enterrando sus dedos de manera casi dolorosa, XiChen comenzó a dar estocadas rítmicas dentro de él, en un vaivén que rozaba lo desesperado, obligándolo a soltar un sinfín de incoherencias, al tiempo que sus manos se enredaban en las sabanas sobre la cama. Sentía su cabeza dando vueltas, tratando de asimilar la fuerza y acostumbrarse a el ir y venir de las arremetidas. 

“Por-por favor, más ah, más fuerte...” 

Rogó con un hilo de voz. Después de haber compartido bastantes noches juntos, XiChen se dio cuenta que Jin GuangYao era bastante exigente cuando estaban en la cama. A pesar de ser muy dócil en el día a día, siempre asintiendo y bastante servicial a lo que le consultaban, al momento de recibir placer, solo podía pedir por más y más. Nunca parecía ser suficiente para él. 

Era una suerte que fuera Lan XiChen quien lo acompañaba en esos momentos. 

Elevo una de las piernas de GuanYao sobre su hombro, sosteniéndolo por la parte posterior de su muslo, manteniendo su otra mano sobre sus caderas, haciendo que la intromisión fuera más profunda y plena, lanzando olas de placer a ambos cuerpos. Los sonidos obscenos de las pieles siendo golpeadas entre sí, que peleaban contra los quejidos y jadeos, inundaban el lugar. 

Lan XiChen, incluso envuelto por la embriaguez del cuerpo de Jin GuangYao, aún se preocupaba por su bienestar, por lo que constantemente le preguntaba al otro si algo le dolía o si estaba cómodo con cierta posición, a lo que este le contestaba con movimientos de cabeza, incapaz de poder formar alguna oración coherente. 

Con cada embestida, un punto delicado era tocado. Con cada respiración agitada sentían que se hundían cada vez más en el deseo. Sus largas cabelleras estaban rociadas de delgadas gotas de sudor, la blanca cinta de cabello decorada con pequeñas nubes, yacía sobre la cama. Las marcas en el cuerpo de cada uno se hacían más notorias, al tiempo que el roce se volvía más prominente. 

XiChen amaba besar y succionar la blanca y delicada piel en el pecho y los muslos de Jin GuangYao, dejando rastros de su posesividad, mientras que el otro adoraba devorar su cuello una vez el acto iniciaba. Lan XiChen tenía que ser muy precavido al no mostrar gran parte de su cuello y clavículas frente a los integrantes de la secta. 

“Ahhh...” 

Su hombría entraba y salía sin intención de querer terminar pronto. Recorría el cuerpo, algo pequeño, bajo de sí con su mano, que recientemente había abandonado aquellas ahora rojas caderas, acariciando cada parte que se le atravesara; el abdomen marcado, los bultos que sobresalen en donde se encontraban sus costillas, unos puntos rosados que se erguían plácidamente , las prominentes clavículas, los músculos de sus hombros... haciendo todo el camino hasta llegar a su barbilla y pasar delicadamente su mano por su sonrojada mejilla derecha, haciendo que el otro recargara ligeramente su cabeza sobre ella. Sabía que solo lo hacía por el calor del momento, pero pudo sentir cómo su corazón se saltó un latido. 

Con algo de ira que apareció de repente en su interior, arremetió aún con más fuerza la siguiente penetración, e invadió la cavidad bucal del otro con su pulgar, haciendo que el vergonzoso y lloroso gemido que salió esta vez de la boca de Jin GuangYao se amortiguara un poco. En el resto de sus dedos sentía las lágrimas que se derramaban de aquellos ojos marrones, dejando en claro el placer que le estaba causando con cada movimiento. 

“Más...” 

Otra ola de rabia lo abordó. Quería complacer a su compañero por completo, no dejar un rastro de duda en su mente de que él era el único que lo hacía sentir de esa manera, que le quedara claro quién era el verdadero dueño de su cuerpo. 

Los gritos se volvieron más fuertes y feroces, a tal grado que pareciera su garganta fuera a desgarrarse. Lan XiChen pensó en silenciarlo un momento, pero aquellos alaridos lo hacían agitarse por dentro. Todo era caliente, sus cuerpos se quemaban el uno al otro. El sentimiento de culpa se había desvanecido entre las súplicas y los gruñidos. 

Otra embestida más y sentían que habían llegado al límite del placer. Pero aún no, todavía no. Aún no era suficiente. 

"Justo a-así, ahhh..." 

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asentó en sus labios. Lo complacía, pero él ahora quería más. Deseaba poder atrapar esos labios entre los suyos, enterrar sus manos en su cabello mientras profundizaba el beso, pero esta era la única regla entre los dos. Si era sólo algo carnal, el sentimentalismo no tenía lugar aquí, por más que la urgencia llevara a Lan XiChen al borde de la locura. 

¿Cuándo llegaría todo esto a su fin? ¿Cuántas veces más podía disfrutar de esta clase de compañía? 

Entraba y salía, viendo con notoria satisfacción como se abría paso en aquel cuerpo inerme. La cara de placer que se posaba frente a él no tenía comparación, y todo el ambiente lo incitaba a llegar más lejos. Bajó su cabeza, de forma que quedó frente al pecho descubierto, y lamió sin piedad, causando pequeños y constantes jadeos en respuesta al repentino asalto. 

Las salvajes embestidas que lo invadían, combinadas con el placer arremetedor que recibía por parte de la húmeda lengua que jugueteaba con sus pezones, hicieron que un mareo se apoderara de la cabeza de GuangYao y comenzó a sentir cosquilleos en la parte baja de su vientre. Alzó sus brazos, soltando por fin las sábanas, y rodeo con ellos una amplia y musculosa espalda, enterrando ahora sus dedos y uñas en aquella blanca y cremosa piel que se asemejaba a un jade. 

Una estocada más fue lo único que necesitó para que las puntas de los dedos en sus pies se curvearan, al igual que su espalda, al tiempo que un líquido blanco se esparcía en medio de los dos cuerpos, con un grito de completo placer acompañando la escena. 

“Mmn...” 

Su adormecido cuerpo cayó con flacidez sobre la cama, aun con pequeñas sacudidas causadas por el colosal orgasmo, mientras el aun duro miembro, abandonaba su interior, sacándole un jadeo más. 

Lan XiChen sonrió una vez más al ver el estado de completo éxtasis en Jin GuangYao, sin importarle que el aun no terminaba. Finalmente soltó al otro, tomando su propia erección, en busca de terminar de complacerse, cuando una mano lo detuvo. 

“No... Deja... yo lo haré” 

Jin GuanYao habló con mucho esfuerzo, mientras se relamía los labios y trataba de incorporarse. Lan XiChen no pudo resistirse ante él, como era costumbre, y acercó su pene a la boca del otro, golpeando ligeramente sus labios cerrados, mismos que se curvaron en una provocativa sonrisa, que aún guardaba un rastro de inocencia. 

Bastó que el otro abriera su boca y le diera una pequeña lamida en la punta, para que todo aquello que había estado conteniendo dentro de sí, saliera disparado sobre su cara sonrojada, 

Un gutural gemido salió desde lo profundo de su garganta. 

Las respiraciones agitadas traspasaban las delgadas paredes de madera en los aposentos del Segundo hermano, acompañadas de un bajo susurro, que parecía contestar la duda que invadió la mente de Lan XiChen momentos atrás. 

“No te preocupes. Podemos seguir haciendo esto una y otra vez”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Vaya!  
> Quiero comentar que esta ship me genera bastante conflicto, jaja. Odio a Jin GuangYao con mi alma, pero no puedo evitar emparejarlo con Lan XiChen, y siento que cometo un pecado enorme, ¡perdón!  
> Si bien, desde que leí la novela he fantaseado con la idea de que, más que una relación amorosa, lo que había entre ellos era algo más carnal, y la fantasía culminó en esto.  
> Ahora me puedo dar el lujo de escribir algo más soft.  
> Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.  
> ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
